My Favorite Mistake
by Queen of Flames
Summary: “ Well, that’s the facts of life, Shaggy. You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have... ” Then, like, Velma trailed off after that. *(Scene from Chapter Seven)*
1. My Generation

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter One: My Generation

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear it with me, will you?

" And this was really the way that my whole road experience began, and the things that were to come are too fantastic not to tell."

-_On the Road_, Jack Kerouac

****

~Velma's POV~

It's was Sunday, September 13, 1968, around 10:00 PM, in Coolsville, (Southern) California*, the day before the first day of school. I was looking up in the stars in the night sky, trying to look for Auriga, the charioteer. I don't have any friends, so I spend my days either reading Sherlock Holmes novels or looking up to the sky with my telescope. God bless Galileo. People called it boredom, but I called it a hobby. 

I accidentally knocked over my telescope with my elbow, (usual clumsy me) and send it to the other direction. I looked through it and I can't believe my eyes. The telescope is pointing though the second story of the house next door, the family who just moved in. Through it I saw a boy about a few years older than me, he looks like a hippie or a beatnik or some kind of nonconformist. Anyways, I couldn't help glancing at him. I don't know what's with hippies that makes it's so amusing for me. 

I continued glancing at him, he's very tall and very skinny boy with long light-brown hair and a goatee on his chin, also wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, granny shades and sandals. The boy was lying on his bed, reading _On the Road _and listening to Bob Dylan records. At the end of his bed, there's a big dog at the hippie's feet, Great Dane, swaying his head to the soft music. Then, I smiled. He's quite handsome for a hippie, not if I care if I want to go out with him or anything.

I overheard my parents that they called themselves the Rogers and it's seems that my parents known the old couple living it that house for very long time. Anyways, I heard that the couple, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers, got married and moved to San Francisco and raised three kids- two daughters and a son (which I'm looking at him right now) and adopted a dog, a Great Dane. Also, I heard my parents talking to my older sister, Linda or Liberty (her hippie name) to show the Rogers' son (I think his name is Norville or something like that) around the school, since they're about the same age. 

Speaking of school, the strangest part about me going to school is that I'm going to high school with Liberty and Norville. Thanks to my intelligence; I just been advanced myself from being in the 8th grade in junior high to being in the 10th grade in senior high.

I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling that this boy and his dog intrigues me. Who are they? And what's behind that nonconformist exterior?

" Velma?" My mother called out from my bedroom door. I quickly turn around to her. Jinkies, I hope she's didn't see me playing Peeping Tom with the neighbor boy and his dog! " It's past your bedtime. You better get into bed, honey."

Mom's got a point, there. Tomorrow is the first day of school, the first day of high school. After Mom left, I put on my orange pajamas and head to bed. I only pray that I'll probably survive high school without repeating junior high. 

****

TBC...

****

Author's Note: *It's a big debate on what state where Coolsville is; according to DaphFlamm (and some other _Scooby Doo _enthusiasts) it's from Ohio. Then, I heard rumors that it's from California. It's was a big confusion... until I read about the original concept of _Scooby Doo_, when it's called the _Mystery's Five _where the mysterious takes place in Southern California. Then it's hit me, California has everything what Coolsville has- a beach (very _Gidget_-like), an amusement park, and a marine park. All the stuff that you probably don't find in Ohio. End of story

Oh yeah, just in case, if you dudes and dudettes don't know how old the future Mystery, Inc: Scooby is 6 human years or 42 dog years old. Norville (AKA Shaggy, but you'll get the origin of his nickname soon) is 16. Daphne is 15. Fred is 16. And Velma is 14. That's all I'm going to say.

****

Next Chapter: Oh, Pretty Woman (Fred's POV)


	2. Oh, Pretty Woman

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Two: Oh, Pretty Woman

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear it with me, will you?

****

~Fred's POV~

This is for you all Fred/Daphne fans out there!

It's 7:35 AM on Monday, September 14, 1968. The first day of school. High school, that is. This day will determine what will my social life be in the next three years.

But all of a sudden, all of that didn't matter when I walked out of my house and saw... her. 

Daphne Blake, the girl who lives across the street from my house. I fell in love with her before I even knew that I like girls. Ever since me and my family moved out of our low-income home in outskirts of Coolsville where the Jones' family farm used to be, we moved to the rich neighborhood (thanks to my family's investment on the farm) in the heart of Coolsville. There, across the new home that we were living I saw a five-year old Daphne and was captivated at first sight. I love her when I was six and I still love her at sixteen. 

It's not about her looks, it's her personality. She's modest, spirited, plucky, honest and intelligent. When we were still in junior high, I almost broken up when she given that speech when she was about to be elected for seventh grade secretary. Not mention she's skipped a grade and is one heck of a writer and journalist.

Even though, that Daphne knew that I exist and we're from the same cliques, the pretty, the popular and the preppy. There is still no hope for me. For years, Daphne is going out with the top athlete of Coolsville, Jack Anderson or Jack Flash (as in the Rolling Stones song "Jumping Jack Flash") as everyone calls him, thanks to his speed and agility in the football and track. It's seems that every time that Daphne wave at me outside her mansion, it usual because she waving at Jack and his glossy red 1966 Mustang to pick her up.

After they left, I sighed to myself, but put on a brave face. You'll get your chance, Jones! Just soon, Jones! Soon! All that matters is that me and Daphne are the best of friends. That's all that matters.

I quickly grabbed my books as dig into my jeans pocket for my keys. The keys to my broken up station wagon. It's not quite as fancy as Jack's precious Mustang. But at least, it will get me to and from school. Besides, like my family, I always think wise and practical (which leads me top dog of the Coolsville Boy Scouts when I was young).

I get into the car and started the engine. Good, it's starting and drive off the driveway into the road. 

For a few short minutes, everything is going good while I driving my vehicle... until- CRASH! No! No! No! NO! My car can't be breakdown! Not on the first day of school! The hood was up in smoke when it breaks down. I quickly got out of the car and opened the hot hood! It's no good and I can't push the car to the nearest auto shop when school starts out in... 20 minutes! Oh, man! I guess this is what I'm getting for the next three years. Bad luck for me!

I look around to the direction to the high school. Good, it's not that far. I run as quickly as I can to school with my books around my arms. I'm getting this bad feeling that there's more unexpected surprises are up ahead. 

****

TBC...

****

Next Chapter: California Dreamin' (Shaggy's POV)


	3. California Dreamin'

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Three: California Dreamin'

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear it with me, will you?

~Shaggy's POV~

Like, I never agree on moving to Coolsville in the first place. I'm more comfortable living in San Fran with my friends, the so-called hippies and like, the so-called beatniks. But my dad got a decent police job at his hometown of Coolsville. Like, after King's assassination[1], chaos broke out across America (including San Fran) and like, after that my Pop just about had it and start get a job in a smaller community. The only family member who still living in San Fran is my older sister, Maggie, who went to college there, probably the first woman in my family who ever went to college. **(Author's Note: Remember, this is the '60s!).**

" Norville, you want some more flapjacks?" My mother said from the kitchen, serving breakfast for me, Pop and my little sister. " Or some bacon?"

I shook my head and said no thanks to Mom as I slipped a couple of bacon strips underneath the table where my dog and best friend, Scooby Doo is. 

Scooby has been, like, my permanent companion ever since I was about 14 years old. At that time, I was pretty lonely, so my parents gave me Great Dane to keep me company. The owner who sells the purebred Great Danes called him, Scoobert Doo. To me, I find the name pretty geeky, so I nickname him Scooby Doo after I heard Frank Sinatra's _Stranger in the Night_[2]. To my surprise, Scooby seems to like Sinatra, too. At times, he always say stuff like "Scooby Dooby Doo", which I find it funny.

I know this sounds a bit mushy but, he's always been there for me and I always been there for him. The best part about Scooby is that he could talk or at least in my mind.

" Norville, honey, hurry up you're going to be late for your first day of school." Mom said, giving me my lunch bag. I quickly grabbed the lunch bag and kissed her on the cheek. Mom never get use to me wearing facial hair. " Oh, honestly honey, since when are you going shave that off." Then, like, I answered when pigs have wings, which Mom got a good laugh at it.

Facial hair became a problem for Mom, but she's and Pop became very liberal about me growing my hair out. My Pop said that the Beatles can do it, you can do it also. But, I don't care about that stuff. 

" You better shake a leg, son." Pop said, grabbing his briefcase and coat for work. " Otherwise, you'll make a bad impression on the track team." 

I'm not into sports that much, but I like, do enjoy running. It's like meditation only with your legs moving. People said that when I run it's like I'm running away from someone... or something like that.

I heard someone honking their horn outside our house. It's must be Linda Dinkley and her little sister, Velma. Like, Mom and Pop told me that Linda is going to show me around the school and the town. 

I walked out the door along with Scooby by my side. We looked up and a Volkswagen Beetle printed with cute little flowers around it, like, I assume it must be the Dinkley Sisters, Linda and Velma.

While we walked towards it, I poked my head into the car and saw two pretty brunettes in it. One of them who is in the driver's seat is a tall and beautiful girl about my age with long, straight dark hair, glorious doe-like eyes and curves that don't stop. She is a true hippie princess- no, a true hippie goddess. She must be the most, like, foxiest chick I ever lay my eyes upon. She smiled at me as if she hitting me like a 2x4. I turned to the other brunette who is sitting in the backseat. The other brunette is the, like, polar opposite of the hippie goddess, like a bespectacled, freckled petite with a bobbed haircut, and a orange cowl-neck sweater. 

" Like, hello, ladies." I said in a good-natured manner. We exchanged our hellos as I let Scooby into the beetle.

" Dude!" The tall brunette said. " You're bring a dog to our school?" I sighed as Scooby lowered his head in shame. Boy, I do pity the poor fella. You do, you know how much of a drag being a dog is?

I asked the tall chick if they also don't like, allow dogs into the school. She nodded and said, " 'Fraid so, man."

Then, for a few short minutes, I quickly gave a pep talk with Scooby-Doo about that he'll have to wait 'til after school to join me. Like, I know it's harsh, but I make it up to him- 2 pizzas will do the trick!

Afterwards, I heard the tall brunette honking her honk! Zoinks! That's scares me half to death. I quickly get into the beetle as fast as I can. " We better a getta move on, guys!" Tall brunette said, starting up her engine. " We don't want to be late for school."

As we rolled off the road, I quickly realized that I didn't catch up the Dinkley Sisters names. Which sister is Velma and which sister is Linda? I turned to the tall brunette who is driving the beetle and asked what's her named. " It's Linda, but you can call me Liberty." I glanced at her and smiled, in a sorta goofy way. Liberty, like, what a groovy name for a foxy lady!

" And I'm Velma Dinkley." The younger brunette said as she smiled at her in a affable way and took out her hand.

I turned to her and smiled. She's quite cute, in a cookie-cutter brain-queen sorta way. I took Velma's hand shake on it. " I'm Norville Rogers."

Like, I'm getting this vibe that this is start of a radical friendship. 

****

Author's Note:

It's weird to think like Shaggy! It's more weird to talk in 1960s lingo!

[1]The assassination of Martin Luther King, Jr. in April 4, 1968, sparks rioting in the major cities of America.

[2]"[Fred] Silverman immediately flew back to Los Angeles that night. While listening to the earphones on the flight back, Silverman was relaxing to Frank Sinatra singing _Strangers in the Night._ The phrase 'Scooby-dooby-doo' struck Silverman so much that he went back and said 'We'll call the show _Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?_ and we'll make the dog the star of the show.' And with those words Scooby-Doo was created with the other characters supporting him."

-The History of _Scooby Doo_

http://www.yoinks.com/history.asp

Shannon Hughes

sr.hughes@worldnet.att.net

Me? Obsessed? Nah!

****

Next Chapter: I Can't Get No Satisfaction (Daphne's POV). You can tell I'm naming the chapters after songs of the sixties!


	4. I Can't Get No Satisfaction

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Four: I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so beat it with me, will you?

~Daphne's POV~

Okay, so Coolsville isn't the best place around California, but it's a place that you call home. I was at the school parking lot, kissing with my boyfriend, Jack in his Mustang. I like Jack, as in like-like him. But it seems at times, I wish Jack could be more like- I don't know, more like my best friend, Fred Jones.

See Fred is always been there for me, through thick and thin. In fact, Fred is the one and only true friend that I have. Of course, I have tons of friends to choose from, but the reason I call them 'friends' is because we're from the same clique, the pretty and popular, and also their the only ones that I can talk to. All the other girls (the 'unpopular') are too shy or intimated to talk to me.

I let go of Jack's lips as the first bell rang, I quickly looked up to the clock tower of the high school. 7:50 AM, ten minutes until my first period of the day- theater. One of my favorite classes.

See, when you're like me, you have many aspirations thanks to many different people. My father said be what you wanted to be, be free your mind, you know, that kind of stuff. He's very open-minded. My mother the other hand, she is so bent out-of-shape of me marrying a rich businessman to take over the family business and pumped out a baby every nine months. In other words, an all out gold digger. But I don't blame her. Grandma did the same thing to me like she did to Mom a long time ago. Even though as part of me wanted to be an actress or a journalist, what I really wanted to be is a mystery writer or detective

" See you later, Jack." I said to Jack in a sweet-as-sugar voice while Jack tried to neck on me and failed gracefully. 

Jack smiled at me as he politely open the door for me as I let myself out of the car. " Will you meet the others and me at lunch?" He asked nicely.

I smiled and said sure while I walked into the school and into the theater.

At theater, I sat front row with other populars while the others cliques are sitting on the stage. As the second bell rang, a man in his late-thirties entered the theater. He looks stressed-out and weary. Then, the hour goes by slowly as the drama teacher, Mr. Spears' lectures on the importance of drama and how will affect in our lives and that other stuff. I take it that Mr. Spears really loves drama more than anything in the world. 

" Okay. First, I'm going to pick a few students to see how good their acting abilities are." Mr. Spears said, looking over his attendance sheet while a few of my classmates moaned. " What about... Norville Rogers."

Everyone turned around and saw a really tall (which stands out of the crowd), and skinny hippie with light brown hair and wide, optimistic eyes. I assume that he must be Norville.

What's even more surprising is that Norville the hippie is actually a very good actor, he could play anything from a tricky Venice noblemen to a bumbling Spanish servant. Are is incey-wincey little one problem, it's his delivery, his voice is too falsetto as if he was still in puberty and he uses words like, "man" or "like". But what can you say, he's a hippie!

After Norville's performance, few other people got up and performed. Some of them did well and most of them did terrible, (which I secretly laugh at). Even I get the chance to act out; it was a scene from Macbeth. I don't know when Act it is of that very scene, but it has to do with Lady Macbeth sleepwalking and walking to herself.

After one-third of the class did their part and performance, Mr. Spears was so furious of our "underacting" and "overacting" performance. Meanwhile, me and a few other populars either rolled our eyes or trading notes from one and other. Luckily the bell rang for the next class. Thank God that's over!

As I was walking to my next class, I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my books along with this total stranger's on our feet. Jeepers, for months now, I'm having this phrase that like a bull in a china shop. In other words or more, a klutz or a string of accident-prone bad luck! This is what I get for breaking my best mirror last spring!

I crouched down to pick up my books and the person right in front of me is a plain girl with dark brown hair and thick horn-rimmed glasses. " I'm so sorry." I said to the girl.

" Oh, it's okay." The girl said in a perky, but humble voice. I was so shocked by the way this girl said to me. There she is one of the 'unpopulars' and a girl that I never seen before, stand in front of me and treats me like an equal. Not one of the member the populars or not the daughter of the most richest citizens in Coolsville, but an equal. I was stunned but pleased at the same time.

I smiled as I helped the girl gathered up her books and put it on the girl's arms. She asked me where she could find her next class, which is Social Studies Honors. Then, I pointed out where I last spotted that class. The girl thanks me as she walked away with a mountain of books in her arms while I was gathering up my own books.

" Daphne Blake!" A voice cried from a distant. I cringed, as I knew what that voice coming from. It was Molly, one of my so-called 'friends'. 

I turned around, holding my books as Molly walks towards me. At the same time, showing off her high school sweater that one of the top athletes of the track team. Jeepers, what a show off and snob. " How dare that little pipsqueak ram into like that to you!" Molly said as began ranting on about how this school should eliminate all the squares and hippies while flipping her blond, curly hair to the side as if she's Miss Queen of the World. Then, I started to ignore her and started to play Manfred Man "Do Wah Diddy Diddy" in my head.

" Chill out, Molly." Jack said, coming up behind Molly. She turned around and gave an innocent look to him while twisting her blond locks as if she didn't do anything. 

After Molly walked away, Jack kissed me on the lips and escorted me to geometry class. I looked at him and smiled as Jack puts his high school sweater over my shoulders. Proofing to the whole school that we're going steady. For some reason, I don't like this. I don't like it at all. 

Jack puts his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. " Will you meet me after school for track tryouts? I do need some moral support from my best girl."

Best girl? Since when I became some kind of property. But my like-like feelings for him got the best of me and I nodded a 'yes'.

But all over a sudden after Jack walks away, I beginning to have Goosebumps under my purple mini-dress. Whether there's Goosebumps, means there's only one thing:

Something icky is going to happen later on.

****

TBC...

Daphne and Shaggy: Master Thespians! Ta-Da!

I can't help myself!

Next Chapter: Eight Days a Week (Scooby's POV- never forget the star of show!). 


	5. Eight Days A Week

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Five: Eight Days A Week

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear it with me, will you?

****

~Scooby's POV~

Bored, bored and bored. What kind of a dummy who invented school so they could take Norville away? Or even never allow dogs in the school. I was laying down on Norville's bed, look up to the alarm clock. 3:00 PM. School's out. But that won't make feel any better. Norville promise Frank (Norville's pop) that he will stay after school for track meet tryouts. So, I have to wait even longer for Norville to come home. What a drag.

I looked around the room, the walls are empty and the room is filled with cardboard boxes that we have to take from San Francisco. In one of those boxes that looked through is a few Detective Comics with Batman and Robin, a couple of Amazing Fantasy with Spider-Man. I remember the time when Norville read it to me and make up some of the adventures by himself to make the story more exciting than ever.

Boy, things were better back at San Francisco. We have the best times together over there. Everything is so exciting and free in there. Not like Boringsville, USA! In San Francisco, there's a fire hydrant in every block! In Coolsville, there's one in every three blocks!

I heard a car parked near the side of the house. I walked to the window and saw a the same Volkswagen Beetle that I saw a this morning. It must be Linda and Velma's. I looked at the window and I was right. It was them. 

I heard the doorbell and Jean (Norville's mom) went over to the door to open it. I can still heard Jean talking to the girls. Remember I'm a dog? Are you excepting a cat?!

" Hello, girls. Where's Norville?"

" Norville's still at school, going for track." One of the girls said in a sweet alto voice. " Anyway, he asked us if we want to take his dog to the school, like, you know, for support and stuff."

" Scooby-Doo's is upstairs. I'll go get him." Jean said as she and the girls' heads upstairs. I quickly and faced the door.

The door open and the first thing I saw is two girls, one tall and pretty and the other one is plain and petite. Not sure about the tall girl but I like the short girl. She's looks so cute when she smiles at me.

" Aww!" The short girl said in admiration. " Isn't he cute!"

I blushed and giggle after she said that. Well, most people I think I'm adorable, but- yeah, cute is a good word for me. " Aw! Shucks!"

" Jinkies, this dog can talk!" The petite girl crouched down and pets me on the head. " He must be a really smart doggie!" Then, I got comfortable and lay down to the ground as she rubbed my belly. 

" Come on, Velma." The tall girl known as Linda said, pulled Velma's sleeve. " We're going to be late, and we will probably regret it if Norville didn't make it."

Later, outside of our new house, I quickly entered the backseat with Velma while Linda is up front on the driver seat. 

" You know, Scooby." Linda said as I looked at her doe-like eyes from the rear view mirror. " I hope you're exciting as we are to see Norville again."

Owner? Yeah, right! Unlike most dogs in this world, Norville is more than just an owner. He's my best friend in the whole wide world! We've been together more than the Tim and Lassie (Eat your heart out, you guys!). We shared everything together from food to comic books to well... you get the idea!

" Hey, Scoob." Velma said. Strange though, no one called me Scoob before. Anyone except Norville. " After Norville gets into the track team, lets celebrate by a feast at the malt shop near Rocky Point Beach! Sound exciting?"

Did she say malt shop?! " Reah!" I nodded faster as a bobble-head doll and licked her face until her glasses is all wet. Velma giggled as she rubbed my head.

Maybe this town isn't so bad or boring after all!

****

TBC...

I know it's lame chapter, but it's so hard! I just don't know how to be one with the Scooby! Or think like the Scooby!

Maybe, I need some Scooby Snack to think like him!

I am one with the Scooby, I am one with the Scooby, I am one with the Scooby...

Next Chapter: Respect (Fred's POV). 


	6. Respect

****

My Favorite Mistake

Chapter Six: Respect

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear with me, will you? So, don't sent me hate-mail for anachronism! 

~Fred's POV~

To tell you the truth; the good news is that I got to school on time, but the bad news is that my aunt and uncle would kill me if I left the family station wagon in the middle of the road. Luckily, I have track team tryouts after school so that would leave me so that would leave me some time to find a more reasonable and persuasive excuse than "It's just broke down!" Aw! Who am I kidding! Uncle Ed is going to kill me no matter what I say! 

At the track field, the track team coach, Coach Larson is running late. So to pass the time, me and a couple of my friends were passing around a football. As for me, I was too busy looking at Daphne and her big-shot boyfriend. I was envious when I saw Daphne wearing **_his_** high school sweater.

" Fred? Fred!" One of my friends, Louis said. I whipped by head to him. Louis said that I didn't notice that he was throwing to me and now I have to go get the ball and throw back to him. I turned around to find the ball and the football land on beside the feet of a scrawny guy with shaggy light brown hair. I looked at him and the first thing on my mind is what in the world is a hippie like him doing here in the Coolsville Senior High Football field? I didn't mean to sound bias or anything! It's just too weird to see! 

The hippie was stretching his legs for the tryouts. I called out, " Hey Shaggy!" It would be insulting to called a hippie, so I have to called him something. Then I notice how his hair is so unkempt and messy.

Luckily, the hippie responded and said in a really high voice, " Like, are you talking to me?"

I nodded and smiled. " Yeah, I'm talking to you!" I said to him. " Hey, would you do me a favor and threw the football to me?"

The hippie notices the football at his feet and throw it back to me. Unfortunately, the football threw farther than I excepted and accidentally hits Jack upside the head. Oh, God! This isn't good!

I turned to the hippie, who is extremely scared out of its wits by his actions at the moment. Then, I turned back to Jack, who is very furious and demanded who started it. Everyone simultaneously pointed at the same hippie who threw the football at him.

" It's him!"

" That's shaggy boy!"

" It's that shaggy hippie!"

I watched as Jack walked over to him, while two other of Jack's jockey friends grabbed the hippie from behind in order for Jack and the jocks to beat the stuffing out of him as half the jocks chanted "Fight" and cheer for the jocks on this display of barbarity.

I couldn't stand the sight of someone like him being abuse on something that he did on accident. So I run towards the crowd and tried to break the fight. As I made it through the mob, it was hopeless! There is no way that I can save that shaggy hippie while fighting through a wild horde of jocks, cheerleaders, and the rest of the Coolsville Senior High student body! I halted my track as a voice of an angel came.

" Jack Anderson! Stop this!" Wait a second! I know that voice! It's Daphne! I looked up and saw her front of the hippie with her arms wide open and stern, powerful purposeful expression on her face as she was defending him.

" Move over, babe." Jack said. " This is going get ugly."

" No!" Daphne said as she picked the hippie lying on the grass. " Jack, how can you do this to him!"

" What's the problem, babe?"

I don't like the look on Daphne's eyes as her eyes crossed and her teeth are gritted. It's quite oblivious that Jack doesn't know Daphne that much. Reason: let's just say you will never- ever mess with Daphne Blake when she's this mad. 

" First, answer my question. Why are you doing this to him?"

" It's quite oblivious, Daphne!"

" What do you mean?!"

I should help her or back her up. But I think Daphne is strong enough to take out her own boyfriend. I should know; I was her best friend and you'll never mess with Daphne when she was this mad! 

Boy, I sure pity that hippie, who is still pain by the thrashing of those jocks.

" Because it's fun to beat up someone is inferior to us! Besides, you would do the same thing too, if some second-rate loser is getting in the way!"

" I don't believe this! Do you really think beating up someone is fun?!" Jack only hesitated, but that all Daphne needs to know. Her face turned red as her anger blew up like an inferno. " That's it! We are so through, Jack Anderson!" She hissed as she took off her jacket and threw it on the floor.

Then, Daphne picked up the hippie and turns to me. " Are you coming, Fred?"

I quickly get up from the mess I crashed in and help Daphne dragging Norville through the bewildered crowd. As we take the hippie out of there, I swear I could hear Daphne's girlfriends saying, " Daphne Blake is so history" or something like that. 

" Like thanks, you guys." The hippie said as we dragged him to the bench, where we placed him there.

Daphne smiled at him as she crouched down and glanced at him. Lucky hippie! Smile from her is like giving out gold! I saw Daphne put her hands on the hippie's face. I hate to admit it, but I was envious! 

" Good thing my good-for-nothing ex-boyfriend hits you in the stomach." Daphne said touching his face. " School pictures are coming in two weeks and I hate to see that handsome face of yours gone to waste."

Lucky hippie! I wish Daphne could say that to me! I know it's selfish for me to say but it's true.

" Like, it's nice of you to say that." The hippie replied. " But you're not my type."

Daphne giggled, " Of course. I was just joking." Boy, that was a relief! She looked up to me and introduced the hippie that is known as Norville Rogers. After a few short minutes, I get to know about Norville and some reason- he's seems like a really nice guy! But I prefer him to be known as Shaggy. 

Why you asked? Let's just say it's his new nickname around the track field!

" Norville!" A female voice ranged. All three of us turned around and saw two girls around our age and Great Dane. One of the girls, some hippie with straight dark hair that might resembled Cher, runs to Shaggy and puts her arms flirtatious around him while Daphne and I backed away from the them.

" I don't think we've met." Another voice said. I turned and saw a little girl with the same dark brown hair as the hippie-chick. " I'm Velma and over there is my sister, Liberty."

I turn again to the hippie known as Liberty, who is still toying with Shaggy. Liberty? Hmm... It's figures. You know, that's she's a hippie and all.

Daphne smiled as she crouched down to the Great Dane's level and smiled. " And who is this fella?"

Velma smiled at Daphne, who is rubbing the Great Dane's head. " That's Scooby Doo, and I guess you already met Norville."

The moment was interrupted with Coach Larsen's whistle. All five of us (six if you included Scooby) all turned around and saw the coach, catching his breath. " I heard what happen," he turned to a beat-up Shaggy, sitting on the bench with Liberty. " Sorry, Rogers. There's some bit of... disturbance around the track field."

" What do you mean 'disturbance'?" Daphne asked.

" It's none of your concerns, Miss. But I wish what in God's names what is that..." The Coach trailed off as he notices something from Shaggy. " Rogers, Are you okay?" 

Shaggy was looking green in the face as he held his mouth and his stomach! Oh, God! I know that feeling. Believe me, I know what's it's like to be sucker punch in the stomach! Especially in a full stomach! " Like, I need to use the bathroom." 

He gagged as he made a mad dash to the boy's locker room. Larson was wide open as he watch Shaggy runs like a jackrabbit. " Wow! He's fast... for a hippie, but we got to something about that hair!"

I nodded, as I was surprised as well. Boy, that guy can run as if he's is running away from someone. " Jones!" The coach called, I looked at him. He looked down to his clipboard. " Fredrick Jones?" He looked at me with his hard eyes. " You're Robert's boy aren't you?"

I said 'yes' when I reminiscence my late father's glory as track star when he was a student at Coolsville Senior High. Aunt Shirley said that I inherited his speed and strength from him. My dad was a great man.

" All right then, after others take their turn; we're going to see if you're fast like your father use to be." Coach Larsen said as he left. I walked towards the track field when a voice halted me.

" Hey, Fred!" I turned around and looked at Daphne, standing near the bleachers with Liberty, Velma and Scooby behind them, sitting.

" It's pretty nice to you." She said. " You know, trying to defend Norville and all- I mean, Shaggy." Daphne paused a few microseconds. " I hope you didn't see me as this superficial, snobby girl."

That's horse crap! How can she say stuff like that?! I never- EVER in my existence thought of her that way!

I walked up to her and ran my hand in her shimmering red-orange hair. " I never think of you that way." I said to her. " Believe me, I know you ever since we're in Catholic school."

" I know." Daphne said as she looks at me. " Listen, I'm sorry you have to see that."

" See what?"

" You know me fighting with Jack."

I smiled at her. " Hey, I'm your best friend and I stand by you thick or thin. In the good times and bad. Especially in this situation."

I felt quite silly until Daphne looked at me with those beautiful eyes and showered me with those pearly whites. I could've sworn that she was blushing. 

You know? I guess this day isn't so bad as I excepted to be!

One long, lame chapter, but I promise its gets shorter and more cooler!

Author's Note: Your fellow author just made a little boo-boo; it's a factual error! See the day that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are originally on Monday, September 14, 1968. Also, the day that Velma has her first sight on Shaggy and Scooby is on Sunday, September 13, 1968. But some how, I miscalculated the date, and the day that the gang met is actually on Monday, September 16, 1968 and... You get the idea! So, forgive me for my foolishness!

****

Next Chapter: Game of Love (Shaggy's POV). 


	7. Game of Love

****

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter Seven: Game of Love

Genre: Alternate Universe

Summary: This is the alternate origin of how Scooby and the gang met.

Scooby Doo and the Gang belong to Hannah-Barbera. The rest belongs to me. Also I don't know much about what's going on in 1968 so bear it with me, will you?

" The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say an uncommon-place thing, but burn, burn, burn like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars..."

- _On the Road_, Jack Kerouac

Part One: Chapter 1

****

~Shaggy's POV~

Wow! There are three things that I, like, can't believe! One, me getting beat up by a couple of jocks and surviving it! Two, me make the Coolsville Senior High Track Team. And finally, three, that Coach Larsen use to be a barber.

" Don't worry about it, Norville." Liberty said as she brushed her right hand against my thigh while driving to whatever-it-is. " It's hair, it will grow."

Okay! Like, there are four things to that I can't believe... Liberty. 

I continued to look at my hair (which the coach chopped it off few inches off and given me this raggedy old surfer dude look, make my hair more messed-up than before) from the side-view mirror of Liberty's Beetle. It only takes time getting use to. " I don't know, you guys. I think I like, kinda like it."

I watched Velma smiled, which knocked the wind right outta me! Must be the genetic. Like, considering the facts that Liberty has a similar smile as hers. " I think it looks great on you, Shaggy!" Velma said. I smiled.

" Why is everyone is calling me that name?"

Velma shrugged. " I think its more suits you than Norville."

" Reah, Raggy." Scooby said as he like, licked me on the cheek.

Like, Liberty scoffed. " I think Shaggy is a silly name." She turned to me. " But, whatever floats your boat."

The like, pains in my stomach-aches again. " Man, how funny life is when some meat-headed jocks are beating the living pulp outta ya! Speaking of meat and pulp, where is a great place to eat? We're famished!" I said as Scooby, like licked his chops.

Velma giggled. " Well, that's the facts of life, Shaggy. You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both and there you have... **[1- INSIDE JOKE ALERT!]**"Then, like, Velma trailed off after that.

" 'There you have' what?" I asked.

Velma shrugged again. " I don't know, I thought those words it could make you feel better." 

I smiled as I take Velma's hand. " Like, you made me better a little bit."

I could like, swear from the corner of my eye, saw Liberty give me an mean look on that groovy face. Then, I looked down at my pants and notice that Liberty's hand moves closer to my thigh. Like, for some reason, I kinda like, felt uncomfortable.

" So... Norville, have you been into malt shop before?"

I shook my head 'no'. When Scooby and me were in San Fran, we and a couple of our friends went to bars, coffee shops and hippie hangouts. But, like, we didn't drink beer or coffee, fool around with our girls and like their guys, smoke the weed or read poetry like the others. No, we're like your average group of teenagers. Except we, like, dressed less squaresville, and we sing songs, talk about what's going on with our lives and like, such.

I turned and saw Velma smiling at me. " Well..." She said. " You're going to love this place. Me and Liberty came to this place since we're kids and... They have the best food in the world, besides our mom's cooking, of course."

Food? Well, that will change my mind about this so-called "malt shop". If they have the best food like Velma say it was. Well, I'm there! All the way! 

Liberty laughed. " Oh, come on, Velma! Do you think that you would bribed Norville with food-"

" I'm there!" 

Scooby's head pops up. " Re too!" Velma smiled victoriously at Liberty, who sneered at her sister.

As soon as we made it to the malt shop, like, I suddenly get a big rush of nostalgic when I first saw this. Oh- now I remember! Like, I was 8 years old when my family and me went on a road trip to Yosemite and like, we stopped at this little old diner when teenagers hang out and dance as if they were on _American Bandstand_. That's why it's so familiar!

When Liberty Velma Scooby and me entered the malt shop, like, people our age were dancing like crazy. Yup, this is like back then!

Then, I saw one of my classmates from my like, theatre class, Daphne-something, I think. And she's dancing with that boy with helped me after I was beat up by that pretty-boy jock. Fred, Ed, Ted, whatever his name is. I was pretty, like, dazed when Daphne introduces me to him.

" Come on, Scooby and Shaggy." Velma said as she pulled my arm to a table that we all sat while Liberty ordering up some food. Scooby and me looked up at the menus on the wall. Boy there's a lot of things to choose from.

" So, Shaggy..." Velma said, happy as a clam. I sat across from her at the table.

Me? I was happy as well- well sort-of. " So, Velma..." 

We both including Scooby stood in a like, awkward silent for along time (or at least, like, in my opinion. It's actually 10 seconds). 

" You know, Scooby told me that you like music." Velma, like feeling uncozy.

I nodded. " Yup. I like music. Dylan, Joplin, Hendrix." Of course, me and Scooby like the songs back in San Fran like Bob Dylan, Janis Joplin, and Carlos Santana. But we like jazz the most like Charlie Parker, Dexter Gordon and the groovyness of Miles Davis. 

" Really. That's nice." Velma replied, like, trying her best to be enthusiastic about this. Boy, she sure fails at that! Besides it's pretty obvious that she's never interested in rock and jazz. She sighed. 

Then, I attempt to make the conversation more interesting. " Sooo..." I said, glancing at Velma's dark, groovy eyes that is behind the glasses. There reminded me of Liberty's, but like, more foggy thank to the glasses. " Having you heard of Hemingway?"

Velma's eyebrows went up as she pets Scooby. " As in Ernest Hemingway."

I was like, a bit hurt when she said that, but you can't blame her. She probably never sees me, a hippie, read before? " Hey, don't judge a book by its cover." 

" Reah!" Scooby agrees with me on that as he crossed 

Like, Velma looks guilty. " I'm sorry, it's just that... " She sounds reluctant as she like, speaks. " I-I never thought that you could, you know, you read Hemingway. You must think that some sort of bigot- but I'm not!"

I tried to stop her before she goes berserk on me. I shook my head as I grabbed her hand. " No-no, Velma." I said, cool as a cat. " Like, it's not your fault. And besides, it's sorta groovy that you reduced me to a cultural stereotype."

Velma pulled a very shameless, but radical smile. " Jinkies, I never notice that you're one happenin' cat." 

I don't know what's happening to me, but suddenly have this new sense of karma in me. I don't know what's it is, but I guess this what Buddhist calls 'nirvana' because that's what it feels like.

Zoinks! A soft hand suddenly lands on my hand and spooks the living daylights outta me. I jumped out of my seat as Scooby and Velma stood stiff. " WELL! What do we have here?" A familiar voice boomed. Like, I turned around and saw Liberty standing next to me with a big smirk on her face. " I'm glad you two are like, gettin' along." She crouches down to my level and put her hand on my shoulder and clenches it. 

" Norville." Liberty said in a sugary as like, sweet voice. " I'm going to the little girls room, so would you wait for our order for us."

I couldn't help but nodded as I tried to shallow a big lump in my throat. As Liberty left the room, I help but checking her out as she walked to the chick's bathroom as if she's walking like a hippie goddess. I walked over to the counter where I see a foxy chick named Daphne.

" Like, hey, Daphne!" I said waving 'hello' at her. " Howsa going?" 

Like, the groovy redhead turned to me and smiled. " It's going... Oh, great. It's Jack." Daphne said as a red, shiny car came to the malt shop parking lot, the one who like, driving it is a tow-headed jock- wait a minute! That's the jock that scared and beat the living daylight outta me! No wonder Daphne broke up with him! He's bad egg! " If I don't do something quick, I'll never take him off my hands."

I scratched my head as the waitress handed me order. "Gee, Daph. I wish I can help, but what can I like, do?" Daphne gently grabbed my hand and like, made a mischievous smiled. Man, I don't like the look on her face.

" Don't worry, Shag." Daphne said. " You're a good actor. Just play along."

As Jack walked to the malt shop, Daphne out-of-the-blue, like, grabbed me by the ears and pulled me down into one like, explosive kiss. I looked at Jack, who stopped dead at his tracks and his mouth gaping wide open in like, shock. To make the kiss more like, real and convincing I pulled her into a embrace as Daphne did the same. Man, we should get an Oscar for this!

After Daphne and me ended this little charade, Daphne smiled at Jack and asked him, " Hiya Jack, how's a going?"

" Who is THAT?!" Jacked said, pointing at me.

I smiled as I pulled my arm around Daphne. " I'm her like, newest boyfriend. You?"

Like, I could've swear that steam is coming out of Jack's ears. " You know what, Daphne Blake! You're right! We are so through!" He hissed as he stormed out of the malt shop.

Daphne smiled. " I knew that he would see it my way." She said to herself, then she notices that our arms are still around each other, which we later and quickly remove it. Then, a big applause roared from our classmates, who seen our, like little performance. 

" Thanks Shaggy." Daphne said. " I owe you one."

I looked at her. " I think you just already did, you save my life from those crazy jocks, remember?"

Daphne giggled. " Oh yeah, I forgot, but still I should've owe you one." She gasped when a groovy idea pops into her head. " Hey, maybe you could with come me this Saturday!"

I was reluctant to answer that. Like, come on, me- a hippie hangin' out with a go-go girl like her. That is not right! Until Daphne said something that would changed my mind. " I could make you some cookies."

Like, my face lit up like a Christmas tree, " Can I bring Scooby too?"

Daphne face lit up as well while batting her eyes. " Would you?"

" Gee, thanks Daph." I said to her.

" Don't mention it. Here's my house." She said as she gives me like, a napkin ball with something written on it, then skipped back to her preppy friends and Fred. Her groovy red-gold hair bounces like a rubber ball as Daphne moves.

Like I said, Daphne isn't my type. Of course, she's so groovy and foxy. But the kiss we had is fun, but no fireworks and it's sorta like kissing Maggie. Besides, I think Daphne is more suitable if she's with Fred. I think they made a very cute couple.

As for me, I like, got myself a pair of beautiful dark eyes implanted in my brain. But the strangest thing is that they're not Liberty's, but they're similar to it. Wacky huh? 

" Shaggy?" Velma's voice rang from behind. Like, I turned to her as she looked up at me with those groovy dark eyes behind those thick glasses. Then I look at Scooby (next to Velma) who has given me like, a very sneaky, 'I know something you don't know' smile. " Are you going to bring the sodas to us?" She asked.

****

A/N: [1]: It's an inside joke that revolves around Mindy Cohn, the voice of Velma from _What's New Scooby Doo? _who is also from the popular 1980s sitcom, _The Facts of Life_ (listen to the theme song and you get the idea).

Since, there's a big debate on Shaggy's clique; is he a beatnik or a hippie? So I decided to make him both, who that makes Shaggy a bohemian! Clever, huh? That's explains the Hemingway's, the Kerouac's, the San Francisco origin (the capital of both hippies and beatniks), the grooviness, the jazz, folk and acid rock! And I'm going to shut up now...

****

11.19.2002

Well, guys. It's been fun, but my _Scooby-Doo _batteries have fallen off and I need to leave the nest. But feel free to continue this story where it left off! I'll probably finished it when I'm inspired again by Phantom Shaggy (who is out of a _Scooby Doo_ musing job!)... The origin of the Scooby Snacks, how the gang got the Mystery Machine, how Shaggy gone from a stereotype hippie to a nonconformist and their first mystery! Don't worry, my upcoming _SD_ stories _Haunted_ and _A Scooby New Year_ is just around the corner and it's going to be my last stories. 

But in the words of Bilbo of _LOTR_ Radio Drama, "... this is the end. I'm leaving, I'm going... now! Good-bye."

Queen of Flames

PS: If you want to know WHY read the few entries of my weblog and see why.


End file.
